Padre e hija
by Minarella
Summary: Bra discute con vegeta y se dicen cosas que se arrepienten internamente, por cosas del destino Bra termina viajando al pasado encontrandose con un chico que la ayudara a sobrellevarlo y con su padre, pero no el que todos conocemos enfrentandose a peleas y pruebas con el fin de sobrevivir (mal summary lo se pero no importa pasen y lean!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos! Exactamente hace una hora me vino esta idea y dije porque no? Asi que espero que les guste esta historia y la sigan dia a dia**

**Capitulo 1**

En la muy conocida capsule corp. una peliazul de 15 años bajaba presurosa las escaleras

**MAMÁ, TRUNKS, YA ME VOY ESTOY LLEGANDO TARDE-** dijo la chica corriendo mientras sacaba una de sus capsulas

**Adonde crees que vas mocosa- **Bra se detuvo al ver a su padre reclinado en la puerta

**a-al cole- **dijo apresurada- **¿A dónde mas si no?**

**Al colegio el sábado?- **dijo Vegeta alzando una ceja- **no me creas tan tonto mocosa, se que esa cárcel para mocosos solo la abren de lunes a viernes y hoy es sábado**

Bra maldijo por los bajo, en verdad ella no iba a ir a ningún colegio sino a una fiesta de universidad, su madre le había dado su permiso de inmediato y a Trunks….bueno lo podía manipular, pero no ha su padre

**Bu-bueno es que-yo e-**diablos como odiaba esto, ella admiraba mucho a su madre por no gaguear ante su padre y deseo ser ella por una vez, pero no, ella era una princesa y las princesas no eran cobardes-**me iba a una fiesta**

Vio como vegeta esbozo una sonrisa- **y con qué permiso?- **

**Con el de mi mamá y Trunks- **dijo segura

**Con el de la mujer y el del mocoso eh? Y dime tu esperabas ir vestida así?- **dijo Vegeta lanzándole una mirada de completa desaprobación al conjunto de su ''pequeña'' Bra

Esta ya no era para nada pequeña, al contrario ella tenía el cuerpo que toda mujer desearía ni vulgar ni de monja, y ese atuendo no ayudaba en nada llevaba una blusa ombliguera con el hombro caído, un pequeño short y unas zapatillas de baile, ella se vería hermosa ante los ojos de cualquiera menos para los de un padre celoso

**Pues si yo….**

**A tu cuarto**- dijo vegeta serio

**Qué?**

**Tú no te vas a ningún lado mocosa, así que a tu cuarto, no me hagas repetirlo- **dijo vegeta perdiendo la paciencia

**¿Por qué? ¿Qué eh hecho? Puedo cuidarme perfectamente yo sola- **dijo Bra decidida

**¿Protegerte? Por favor, eres una debilucha hasta los insectos de por aquí podrían fácilmente derrotarte y no tomare el riesgo, así que por última vez Bra a tu cuarto**

**¿debilucha? Me dijiste debilucha? ESTAS MUY EQUIVOCADO YO SOY MUY FUERTE PARA QUE TE ENTERES Y PODRIA MANDAR A VOLAR A ESOS INSECTOS SI SE ME DIERA LA GANA!- **dijo Bra con determinación

**Ja! Hagamos algo si logras atinarme un golpe en la cara te dejo ir a esa fiesta tuya, sino te quedaras aquí y además tendrás que entrenar conmigo por un mes en la cámara de gravedad- **dijo Vegeta sonriendo y como sabia lo orgullosa que era su hija añadió algo mas- **¿a menos que tengas miedo o no Bra?**

**YO MIEDO? JAMAS! VAMOS PAPÁ TE HARE TRAGAR TUS PALABRAS**

Padre e hija se dirigieron al patio, se pararon frente a frente adoptando posición de pelea

"haber Bra vamos a hacerlo, tu puedes, eres hermosa, inteligente y muy fuerte, hazlo por ti, por la fiesta y por demostrar de que estas hecha"

**Haber mocosa comencemos**

Bra se abalanzo contra su padre a atacarlo con patadas y puñetes los cuales vegeta esquivaba sin esfuerzos, Bra saltaba, se giraba caía a espaldas de vegeta pero no atinaba darle un simple golpe y esta ya se estaba cansando mientras el príncipe seguía como si nada

**¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?-** dijo vegeta en tono de burla, Bra seguía tan concentrada en tratar de pegarle que no respondió- **eres una debilucha, te has convertido en una terrestre-** Bra trato de pegarle en la cara pero vegeta la agarro por la cintura tirándola sin darse cuenta contra una pared, Bra se estampo de lleno con ella y sintió como los huesos se le partían uno a uno, sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar, vegeta se acerco un poco hacia Bra para comprobar que estuviera bien y como parecía bien siguió con su charla-** eres una mocosa que llora por todo, pero Bulma tiene la culpa por no dejarme entrenarte como se debe, en verdad no eres digna de ser la princesa de los sayayin, no eres digna de siquiera ser mi hija- **vegeta se arrepintió internamente de haber dicho lo ultimo pero no iba a dar vuelta atrás

**n-no s-soy –d-digna?-**dijo Bra levantándose de entre los escombros de la pared, lo último que había dicho su padre la había en verdad cogido desprevenida- **tú dices que no soy digna para ser la estúpida princesa de los sayayin?- **dijo sonriendo- **PUES TU NO ERES DIGNO DE SER MI PADRE-** paso un largo momento en lo cual ninguno de los dos dijeron nada- **tu-tu- ERES UN MOUNSTRO ¿sabes lo que pensaba de ti cuando era pequeña? Pensaba que eras un príncipe azul que venía por mama pero no! Eres eres un UN DEMONIO QUE NO QUIERE A NADIE MAS A PARTE DE SI MISMO**- bra quería cerrar la boca en ese momento pero las palabras seguían saliendo- **siempre preferiste a Trunks por ser niño, siempre fue el, yo siempre quise el papa de mis amigas que las llevaba de compras y les contaba cuentos por las noches…..pero te tengo a ti ¿dime tanto me odias por haber sido una niña?-** en todo este tiempo vegeta no había dicho una sola palabra-** siempre me eh preguntado algo sabes? Tu en verdad quieres a mi mama?- **Bra no sabía porque estaba diciendo todas esas cosas solo salían de su boca sin parar igual que sus lagrimas-** O solo la usas para poder entrenar y de ram..-**Bra no pudo continuar ya que Vegeta le había dado una cachetada que le había partido el labio

**CALLATE MOCOSA IMPERTINENTE, NO TE ATREVAS A HABLAR DE MI MUJER CON TU SUCIA BOCA, ERES UNA DESHONRA Y SI HUBIERA QUERIDO TENER UN MOCOSO PERO SALISTE TU, UNA MOCOSA QUE NO SABE NADA DE LA VIDA Y QUE PIENSA QUE TODO ES DE COLOR DE ROSA- **dijo Vegeta mirando a Bra que estaba con la mano ensangrentada en su boca- **NO ERES DIGNA DE QUE MI SANGRE CORRA POR TUS VENAS, NO ERES DIGNA DE ESTAR ANTE MI PRESCENCIA-** vegeta estaba muy alterado, no le gustaba golpear a Bra, en verdad nunca lo había hecho y no se sintió bien, pero lo que ella había dicho lo había lastimado a fondo ya que aunque no lo aceptara el amaba a Bra casi igual o más que a Bulma, había escuchado a miles de persona llamarle monstruo pero escucharlo de ella, de la niña que lo seguía y se le prendía de la pierna para que la cogiera no era igual

**¡QUE CARAJO HA PASADO AQUÍ!**- dijo Bulma corriendo hacia Bra y agarrándole el rostro ensangrentando- **VEGETA TU LE HICISTE ESTO A LA NIÑA**- Vegeta no respondió y se quedo mirando fijamente a la nada, Bra se levanto empujando a Bulma, le mando una mirada de completo rencor a su padre y entro volado por la ventana de su habitación

Bra llego tambaleándose hasta caer en su cama, le dolía endemoniadamente el labio pero más le dolía el pecho, su corazón específicamente, estaba sumamente arrepentida de lo que le había dicho a su padre ella sabía que él era bueno y que amaba a su madre, solo que cuando uno tiene la cabeza caliente no sabe lo que dice y por otra parte estaba lo que le había dicho su padre ¿en verdad ella era tan mala? Siguió con sus pensamientos llorando sobre su almohada hasta que no aguanto el latente dolor en su rostro, no quería cruzarse con su padre así que decidió ir al laboratorio por algo de alcohol o desinfectante

Bajo las escaleras hasta llegar a este, busco lo que necesitaba y se dispuso a salir pero se tropezó con una parte de piso irregular, ella sabía que su madre tenía experimentos secretos así que no era raro que los tuviera escondidos hasta bajo tierra, sabía que no debía mirar pero la curiosidad fue más, levanto la baldosa del piso y bajo lentamente por las oscuras escaleras

Llego a una cámara fría y oscura apenas iluminada por un pequeño foco y en medio de esta estaba la máquina del tiempo, su madre le había contado lo de mirai Trunks así que no fue difícil reconocerla, avanzo despacio hasta esta y en un dos por tres estaba subida en ella, en verdad era fascinante por dentro y por unos instantes Bra olvido el incidente pasado

**Guau, esto es increíble, este botón tiene que ser para lo años, kamisama mi mama es lo máximo- **dijo sonriente, iba a salir de la maquina cuando todo comenzó a temblar provocando que ella caiga de bruces contra el panel de control, se escucho un leve zumbido y todo oscureció

Después de que su hija entrara a la casa vegeta se quedo parado en el césped sin decir una sola palabra, apenas era consciente de que Bulma lo estaba observando tratando de descifrar que había pasado, vegeta pocas veces se arrepentía o tenía miedo de algo, pero sintió miedo, mucho, al ver la última mirada de su hija, una cargada de odio y rencor y que era solo para el, bufo por lo bajo y se dispuso a ir hacia el cuarto de su hija cuando…

**VEGETA TERREMOTO-** todo comenzó a temblar y este corrió a sujetar a Bulma, después de unos minutos todo paro y soto suavemente a Bulma en el suelo- **o no Bra! Ella está adentro**- sin meditarlo un poco Vegeta se apresuro a volar a la alcoba de su hija y un mal presentimiento le llego al ver esta vacía, se adentro mas quedando parado al centro de esta y sus ojos se concentraron en una fotografía que estaba en la cómoda, una de él y ella, la sostuvo sonriendo de medio lado y al ver a su hija en la fotografía otra punzada lo ataco

**VEGETA!-** dijo Bulma dando un portazo y con lagrimas en los ojos- **BRA NO ESTA**

**;-)**

**;-)**

**;-)**

**;-)**

**Fin del capitulo 1**

**Hola chicos! Espero que les guste esta nueva historia, y claro que dejen sus comentarios ya que son muuuuy importantes para mi**

**Nos leemos luego!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holis! Dos capítulos en un dia? Guau algo va a pasar, ñeeee solo que me vino la inspiración y no quería que se valla de juerga en fin aquí esta el nuevo cap y espero que disfruten mi historia "padre e hija"**

**Capitulo 2**

**¿Cómo que no está? Que dices mujer- **dijo Vegeta soltando la fotografía y viendo fijamente a Bulma la cual estaba arrodillada llorando

**¡QUE NO ESTA VEGETA! La busque por toda la casa y nada…-**pasaron unos segundos cuando Bulma se levanto hecha una furia contra vegeta-**tu.. TU QUE LE HICISTE A BRA ¿Por qué ESTABA LLORANDO?**

**No te metas mujer-**mascullo vegeta

**Ve-vegeta creo que algo le paso a Bra- **dijo Bulma agarrándose el pecho, vegeta volvió a sentir la misma opresión y supo que no era coincidencia, se concentro lo mas que pudo con los llantos de Bulma y comenzó a buscar el ki de su hija

**n-no está- **dijo vegeta helado y por primera vez desde que llego a la tierra aterrorizado

**qué?**

**El ki de Bra MALDICIOOOON NO LO ENCUENTRO-**dijo rompiendo la cómoda en dos de una patada

**De que hablas Vegeta el ki solo desaparece cuando..**

**CALLA MUJER-** dijo Vegeta histérico-** BRA ESTA BIEN LO HAS ENTENDIDO, A ELLA NO LE PUEDE PASAR NADA, ELLA ES FUERTE, ELLA ES MI HIJA-** grito vegeta estampando un puño contra la pared- **ella…ella**

Bulma se acerco a Vegeta tomándolo por el brazo y le dio una sonrisa-** tienes razón Bra está bien, ella saco tu fuerza y claro tiene mi inteligencia ¿Quién le puede ganar a esa combinación?-**le guiño un ojo a Vegeta y entonces se puso seria- **entonces tiene que haber una explicación del porque su ki no aparece, no creo que este en la habitación del tiempo así que-**de pronto Bulma se agarro más fuerte de vegeta- **mierda**

**Que pasa mujer?**

**O no, no por kamisama que no sea eso- **Bulma salió disparada por los pasillos siendo seguida por un vegeta tratando de que esta no se mate

**¿Qué carajo hacemos en tu laboratorio mujer?**

**O por kamisama está abierta- **dijo Bulma viendo el pasadizo del piso abierto, esta se lanzo sin pensarlo dentro cayendo de pompas en el suelo, al caer se quedo muda

Vegeta bajo las escaleras y se encontró con su esposa sentada en el piso mirando a la nada mientras gagueaba- **que te sucede mujer? No es tiempo de andar con juegos**

**-nn-o—eo-es-ta –v-v-eg-eta la máquina del tiempo no está!-**Bulma se levanto de golpe y accedió a un panel que se encontraba atrás de un mural, vegeta veía como Bulma tecleaba y miraba la pantalla sin decirle nada así que desesperado le grito-**VAS A DECIRME QUE SUCEDE ESTUPIDA TERRICOLA**

**CALLATE VEGETA creo creo que Bra ha viajado al pasado- **dijo mirándolo seriamente, vegeta se quedo mudo al pasado, ¿Qué pasado?

**A que parte del pasado mujer**

Vio como Bulma apretó sus puño-** a pleno mandato del ejército de freezer**

Vegeta palideció y solo atino a decir en un susurro- **no, a mi princesa no**

*******en alguna parte del espacio del pasado*********

Bra abrió los ojos confundida y adolorida por el golpe, trato de sentarse, pero no sabía porque se le hacía muy difícil respirar, luchando logro ponerse al mando de la nave y miro anonadada a todos lados- **donde carajo estoy- **Bra abrió la cabina de la máquina del tiempo y sintió que un gran peso le caía encima, con todas sus fuerzas logro agarrarse a un lado de la maquina recobrando la compostura –**que rayos sucede aquí?- **dijo Bra jadeando- **esto pareciera la máquina de gravedad de papa-** Bra alzo la cabeza y vio que se encontraba dentro de un risco, no se veía vegetación por ningún lado y extrañamente habían dos soles- **d-d-onde estoy?- **Bra comenzó a caer en pánico y trato de salir de la nave pero al pisar afuera de esta cayo estampada al suelo- **HOLA, ALGUIEN, AYUDEMEEE-** Bra sentía lo mucho que le costaba respirar y sabia que eso no era bueno, después de varios intentos logro levantarse y miro a su alrededor- **diablos, creo que ya no estoy en casa- **Bra decidió sentarse un rato en el piso para que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a la gravedad y mientras comenzó a pensar- **haber, es obvio que viaje al pasado, según lo que eh escuchado de mi madre esta máquina demora 6 meses en cargarse y poder regresar, así que esta máquina está obsoleta por ahora, mi única salvación seria ir a la tierra y pedirle a mi madre que construyera otra o algo por el estilo, claro si no soy taaaaan suertuda como para viajar a una época en la que no hayan ni nacido- **después de un tiempo Bra pudo pararse con más facilidad y volvió dentro de la cabina- **habeeer según esto- **decía mientras aplastaba botones- **según esto viaje 40 años atrás, mi padre tiene 57 así que aquí ahora ha de tener 17 o 16 igual que mama, bien por ahora estamos bien-** Bra rebusco en la máquina del tiempo y encontró una navaja, comida deshidratada y el radar del dragón- **que hará esto aquí? Bueno será mejor llevarlo conmigo- **metió esas pocas cosas en una capsula y con la máquina del tiempo hizo lo mismo- **haber Bra vamos a ver en que te has metido**

Bra escalo el risco agradeciendo no haberse puesto tacos ese dia, camino por ese desierto por mas de dos horas, sin encontrarse ni una cucaracha, ya su mente ni cuerpo daban para mas- **por kamisama, ¿no hay una sola alma en este planeta?-** Bra iba a retomar su camino cuando escucho unos gritos y explosiones sin pensarlo dos veces Bra corrió hacia ese lugar encontrándose con una ciudad, esta estaba siendo bombardeada y unos seres de color morado y ojos saltones corrían mientras otros eran asesinados, Bra sintió arcadas al llegar ahí, ese olor era demasiado fuerte, el olor a muerte, era demasiado para ella, avanzó por callejones encontrándose con más cadáveres y extraterrestres llorando por su vida, pero por más que intentaba no lograba ver al causante de tal masacre y por tanto ajetreo no podía percibir bien los ki, mas adelante vio como unos niños corrían y se escondían atrás de un bote de basura y vio con horror como un rayo se abalanzaba contra ellos, no sabía porque pero ella corrió hacia los niños empujándolos haciéndose una fea raspadura en la pierna (recordemos que esta con shortcito)

**e-están bien-** dijo la chica mirando a los dos niños

**Tu parece a demonios-**dijo un niño de piel morada y pequeños mechones rubios- **no nos matar haremos lo que tu quiero**

**demonio? No, yo quiero ayudarlos díganme quien está haciéndoles esto**

**es..es AAAAAA-**bra se giro viendo como una gran pared se derrumbaba encima de ellos, ella sabía que no era tan rápida como para escapar, en ese momento deseo golpearse por no haber entrenado como se debe, así que solo abrazo a los niños y cerro fuertemente los ojos-

Bra espero el golpe, pero nunca llego sintió como los niños se fueron de sus brazos empujándola y haciéndola caer al piso

**Oye tu- **bra se giro y vio a un muchacho alto, de buen cuerpo, ojos verdes, cabello castaño claro y ¡por kamisama! Tenía cola-** quien eres! Eres del equipo de frezzer ¡responde!**

Bra lo miro confundida frezzer? El nombre le sonaba, pero quien era él, podía ser un matón o algo y ella no se iba a arriesgar- **primero dime quien eres tu**

**No te interesa, dime eres una de las putas de frezzer?- **Bra se sonrojo histérica y se lanzo contra el chico- **QUE TE HAS CREIDO IMBECIL ACASO ME VES CARA DE PUTA-**el chico tambaleo un poco y Bra vio que la veía de pies a cabeza- **tu ropaje no te ayuda mucho- ERES UN IM…-ATRÁS-** el chico misterioso jalo a Bra hacia un callejón tapándole la boca- ** .hum- **

**Cállate, nos van a oír- **Bra se concentro en el chico, en verdad que estaba muy guapo y varonil, pero no podía ser sayayin, no con esos ojos y cabello o quizás sería un hibrido como ella- **parece que se alejaron**- el chico soltó delicadamente a Bra la cual por instinto retrocedió- **y dime eres una de las putas..-PLAFFF(efecto de sonido de cachetada XD)**

**Que no joder! Ya quisieras que fuera puta, pero soy demasiado inteligente y hermosa como para serlo!-** el chico la miro sorprendido y sonrió, Bra tenía que admitir que se lo veía muy guapo sonriendo

**Tienes razón, además eres muy fuerte-** dijo agarrándose la mejilla- **yo soy Will y tú?**

Aunque el chico parecía muy simpático ella no se iba a confiar así que mintió sobre su nombre- **yo-yo soy Romina si Romina-** dijo pareciendo segura

**Y bueno Romina me vas a decir que eres? Porque se nota que no eres de aquí y eres muy fuerte para ser terrícola**

**Terrícolas? Conoces la tierra?- **dijo Bra con esperanzas

**Claro yo soy…**

**MUERAN INSECTOS JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-** Will y "Romina" salieron disparados a diferentes direcciones por una explosión cayendo varios metros hacia atrás, Bra se golpeo la cabeza y busco con la mirada a Will el cual había desaparecido

**PIDAN CLEMENCIA Y ARRODILLENSE ANTE EL PRINCIPE DE LOS SAYAYIN, USTEDES INSECTOS ME DAN ASCO- **Bra se quedo muda al oír esa voz, esa voz la reconocería en cualquier lado, esa voz que la retaba de niña, esa voz que le contaba sus aventuras por los planetas, ella conocía esa voz, trato con todas sus fuerzas no alzar el rostro pero fue inevitable, rodeado por miles de cadáveres y riéndose de la muerte y desgracia, estaba ahí, su padre

**;-)**

**;-)**

**;-)**

**;-)**

**Fin del capitulo 2**

**Chan chan chan chaaaaaan**

**¿Qué pasara?**

**Vegeta vera a Bra?**

**Que exactamente es Will?**

**Bra lograra regresar al pasado?**

**Esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de "padre e hija"**

**Holis! No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios y si quieren que en la historia pase algo solo déjenlo en los comentarios y con gusto lo aplicare a mis fics**

**Nos leemos luego!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicos! Espero que les guste este nuevo cap. No se olviden de comentar eh! Sus opiniones me reeeeeee importan ya que me pueden decir en que mejorar**

**Capitulo 3**

Bra sintió como un escalofrió le recorría toda la espalda, al frente de ella se encontraba su padre riendo como maniático mientras mataba a inocentes, sintió como sus mejillas estaban mojadas no recordaba a qué hora había empezado a llorar pero no podía detenerse, ese no podía ser su padre, ese no era Vegeta, aunque se pareciera mucho físicamente ese demonio no podía ser su papa, o no el de ella

El terror no se hizo esperar en ella y busco desesperada con la mirada a Will pero al no localizarlo trato de escapar por su cuenta, al tratar de levantarse soltó un quejido de dolor, por el impacto se habían derrumbado unas paredes cayendo sobre su pierna dejándola inmovilizada- **mierda- **Bra miro a su padre que se encontraba disparando rayos hacia la gente muy ajeno a ella así que trato de sacar su pierna y al hacerlo ocasiono que un tacho de basura callera llamando la atención del príncipe

**Quedan más insectos escondidos eh?- **Bra vio como su padre descendió y caminaba justamente hacia su dirección, esta se tapo la boca para no gritar y se acostó en el suelo cerrando fuertemente los ojos-

**Jum solo es una basura- **dijo Vegeta apagando su rastreador- **un poder de 5….bueno me divertiré un rato- ** Bra se mordió la mano al sentir pisadas mas y mas cerca de ella, bra sabia que la iba a encontrar así que envió todo a la mierda y como pudo salió volando de ahí, mientras volaba Bra miro hacia atrás y al no ver a su padre soltó un suspiro de alivio

**A donde crees que vas pequeña zorra- **dijo vegeta agarrando a Bra por el cuello, este había sido mucho más rápido que ella interceptándola por el frente, Bra trato de soltarse de las manos de Vegeta pero este era demasiado fuerte- **-s-s-uecof cof-l-t-am-ecof- **gagueaba Bra mientras sentía como el aire ya no llegaba a sus pulmones, vegeta solamente se limito a sonreír ladeadamente- **tú no eres de por aquí verdad ¿mocosa?, no eres fuerte para ser alguna guerrera pero si eres fien formadita- **Bra sintió un escalofrió al ver la mirada que vegeta le mandaba-** Dime eres una zorra de freezer tal vez?- **bra siguió tratando de zafarse de su agarre lo cual era inútil –** NO, YO SOY MUY FUERTE E INTELIGENTE COMO PARA SER UNA PUTA-** grito bra usando una réplica exacta de la mirada de su padre ¿Por qué todos la confundían con una puta? Eso ya la estaba cansando- **hum, tienes coraje…me gusta, me pregunto si duraras una noche- **Bra abrió los ojos de golpe quedándose muda, si no había entendido bien lo que le trataban de decir lo confirmo un dedo pasando por sus glúteos, Bra se aterro y con fuerzas de kamisama sabe donde logro estamparle un puñete a vegeta que lo hizo retroceder unos metros- **COMO TE ATREVES MOCOSA INSOLENTE-** vegeta golpeo a Bra en la cara y antes de que esta caiga la cogió por el cabello-** APRENDERAS QUE NADIE TOCA AL PRINCIPE DE LOS SAYAYIN- ** vegeta golpeo a Bra en el estomago dejándola sin aire, bra trato con todas sus fuerzas de defenderse pero era inútil, su padre la iba a matar

***************la tierra en el futuro*************************

**No a mi princesa no- **Vegeta palideció en seguida, ya era malo que su hija haya viajado al pasado sola pero ir justamente a esa época era fatal, el sabia que en ese tiempo la mayoría de planetas estaban en plena purga y que si a ella la llegaban a encontrar en uno de estos planetas lo mejor que le podría pasar era convertirse en puta- **mujer, mujer- **al ver que su mujer no reaccionaba avanzo zarandeándola entre sus brazos- **MUJER TE ESTOY HABLANDO**

**QUE QUIERES VEGETA, TODO ESTO ES POR TU CULPA, NO SE QUE CARAJO HABRAS HECHO CON BRA PERO QUE ELLA SE HAYA ESCAPADO FUE TOTALMENTE TU CULPA-** dijo Bulma mirándolo con furia- **DE TODAS LAS COSAS QUE HAS HECHO ESTA ES LA PEOR! YA QUE DAÑARAS A TODA LA FAMILIA, Y RUEGA POR TU BIEN QUE MI NIÑA REGRESE ENTERA**

**Ella estará bien- **mintió vegeta

**VEGETA NO SOY IMBECIL, SE A QUE ERA VIAJO BRA Y JUSTAMENTE SE ENCONTRARA CON ESE LAGARTO, TU MISMO ME CONTASTE EL INFIERNO QUE FUE ESA EPOCA, LA MUERTE, DESTRUCCION ES LOGICO QUE BRA NO LO SORPOTARA Y ES TODO POR TU CULPA-**bulma comenzó a golpear el pecho de Vegeta mientras este no decía una palabra-** de-e-vuelveme a mi hija Vegeta-**dijo llorando Bulma callendo al suelo- **snif snif devuélveme a mi niña**

Vegeta bajo la mirada hacia su esposa y la sorprendió verla así, tan vulnerable, se arrodillo frente a ella tomándole su rostro obligándola a mirarlo- **mujer tranquilízate no vamos a lograr nada aquí llorando como imbéciles- **vegeta se espero que bulma se tranquilizara un poco y continuo- **tu no osas decir que eres la más inteligente del universo? Pues demuéstralo e invéntate algo para salvarla en vez de estar llorando como una debilucha cualidad que no cabe en la mujer que esta con el príncipe de los sayayin**

Bulma sonrió un poco y se levanto seguida de Vegeta se seco las lagrimas y lo miro fijamente-** tienes razón soy una genio tiene que haber una forma de solucionarlo, pero construir una nueva máquina del tiempo nos tomara mucho tiempo**

**Tiempo no tenemos mujer- **dijo Vegeta convencido de eso, ya que él sentía que algo pasaba con su hija, con Trunks simplemente fue entrenarlo y sentirse orgulloso de que fuera fuerte y todo eso, pero con Bra fue diferente, vegeta logro una conexión con ella que sabía que le sucedía sin decir una sola palabra y la sensaciones que vivía en esos momentos no podían ser buenas-** cierto mujer y las tales esferas del dragon?**

**Ya no sirven vegeta, nos toca arreglárnosla solos**

**Cuanto tiempo te demorarías en construir esa máquina- **dijo Vegeta serio

**Hum me demore 10 desde cero así que ahora creo que unos 4 o 3, es demasiado tiempo-** hubo un momento de silencio hasta que vegeta la tomo cargándola de la espalda- **ven mujer tengo una idea**

************pasado***********

Bra estaba lista para recibir el último golpe y ya su conciencia se estaba desvaneciendo, sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar recordó a Trunks, Goten, su madre y en especial a su papa, aquel que estaba a punto de acabar con su vida

Vegeta estiro la mano para lanzar su ataque no sabía porque pero esa mocosa lo molestaba, lo hacía sentir raro quería deshacerse de una buena vez de ella, comenzó a preparar el ataque cuando su scooter sono-

**ashhh Vegeta aquí- **

**- vegeta el gran friezzer ordena que abandonen el planeta porque se descubrió que ahí hay una gran mineral así que mando a pedir que los monos dejen de dañar su mina de oro- - **

**Dodoria ándate a la mierda, estoy muy ocupado en estos momentos**

**Vegeta es orden del gran emperador si no las cumples sabes cuales son las consecuencias. Dodoria fuera**

Vegeta maldijo y miro al cuerpo que estaba en su mano, la extraña mocosa se había desmallado, volvió a cargar el poder en su mano pero por una extraña razón no pudo matarla, descendió su mano y la lanzo contra unos escombros- **agradece mocosa mi bondad, te dejare vivir un poco mas- **y así el príncipe partió de ese lugar dejando entre los escombros a una malherida e inconsciente Bra

**;-)**

**;-)**

**;-)**

**;-)**

**;-)**

**Fin del capitulo 3**

**¿Qué idea habrá tenido Vegeta?**

**¿Dónde carajo se metió Will?**

**¿Bra recobrara la conciencia?**

**Descubran esto y más en el próximo cap**

**Yyyyyyyy? Que tal les pareció? Les gusta o no**

**No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios son muuuuuuy importantes para mi**

**Asi que sigan mi historia y esperen mi próximo capítulo de "padre e hija"**

**leemos luego!**


	4. Chapter 4

**hola chicos! Lo siento pero es que estoy de vacaciones y bueno ando como perdida en el tiempo y en el espacio…pero ya me pondré a trabajar**

**esprero que disfruten del nuevo capitulo de "padre e hija"**

**Capitulo 4**

Bra vio como su padre cargaba una esfera de energía en su mano y la apunto hacia su pecho- **a llegado tu hora mocosa- **Bra vio como el ataque se acercaba a ella quemándola y desgarrándole la piel

**NONONO..NOOOOO NO PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**ROMINA! DESPIERTA ROMINA!- **Bra sintió como unos brazos la sujetaban y son pensarlo disparo una bola de energía y de un salto salió de la cama, respirando agitadamente sus ojos se fueron adaptando a la luz y se vio en una especie de cueva-casa

**Auchh-**Bra se puso en guardia pero se relajo al ver a Will salir de entre los escombros

**Will? Pe..pero que paso?, mi pa..Vegeta te mando a volar y a mí me comenzó a golpear- **recordó Bra agarrándose la cabeza-**¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?-**Bra sintió que todo le daba vueltas y como se presipitaba hacia el suelo, pero antes de caer Will la agarro cargándola en brazos-** ¿q-q-que ha-aces?**

Will la acostó en la cama y se la quedo mirando- **eres increíble-** dijo Will sonriendo

**¿Por qué lo dices?**

**Deberías estar muerta**

**¿Qué?**

**Ayer cuando me ataco Vegeta quede inconsciente y al despertar solo había silencio, camine unos metros y te encontré tirada entre los escombros y con esos golpes….no podías sobrevivir, te cure pero alguien normal no sobrevive a eso….¿que eres?**

**Tú me curaste?- **Bra bajo la mirada y sintió como un frio le golpeaba la espalda desnuda….un momento ¡!DESNUDA! Bra no se había fijado que se encontraba solamente con una tela amarrada al cuello lo suficientemente grande como para taparle los pechos, se sonrojo de la vergüenza y furia y se abalanzo hacia Will- **ERES UN IMBÉCIL COMO TE ATREVES A DESNUDARME!**

Bra iba a lanzarle un golpe a la cara pero Will lo detuvo con una mano- **hey hey tranquila ¿Qué tiene de malo?**

**COMO QUE QUE TIENE DE MALO! A TI TE GUSTARIA QUE TE ANDUVIERAN DESNUDANDO?-**dijo Bra roja y con las manos sobre su pecho

**Bueno en la enfermería del escuadrón de freezer cuando llegábamos prácticamente muertos nos desnudaban y nos metían a los tanques de recuperación**

**ESO NO ES IGUAL PORQUE…un momento….dijiste el escuadrón de freezer?**

**Sip**

**Pero…..tu no eres enemigo de el?**

**Nop…bueno si pero por ahora no puedo serlo- **dijo Will poniendo las anos atrás de su cabeza

**¿Quién eres?- **pregunto Bra- **eres un sayayin**

**Sayayin? Bueno en parte si y en parte no**- dijo Will mirando sus dedos

**POR KAMISAMA DEJATE DE VUELTAS ¿Qué ERES?**

Will se acerco mirando fijamente a Bra, como cazador que acecha a su presa, Bra instintivamente comenzó a retroceder- **yo lo pregunte primero ¿Qué eres Romina?**

**Terrícola**

**No me mientas, no tendrías que tener ese poder**

**Y tu? Tampoco me has dicho porque tienes ese poder-** dijo Bra volviendo a ser dominante

**Hagamos un trato yo te cuento y tu me cuentas ok?**

Bra cruzo los dedos tras su espalda- **ok**

**Bueno comencemos, mi mama es terrícola y hace exactamente 18 años un sayayin llego de misión a la tierra, al parecer ellos dos se enamoraron- **explico Will entre comillas- **y tuvieron a este sexi bebe- **Bra trato de seguir seria pero soltó una risita- **el bastardo de mi padre abandono a mi madre antes que naciera y ella me crio sola al cumplir 4 años mi madre murió y como era mas fuerte que todos los que me rodeaban viví solo en la casa en medio del bosque, entonces un dia llego una extraña nave de donde salió un hombre escalofriantemente igual a mi a excepción de los ojos claro y me conto todo ese rollo de los sayayin y bla bla bla y me llevo al planeta vegita, ahí entrene por un año pero por un meteorito el planeta exploto**

**Entonces ¿Cómo sobreviviste?-** pregunto Bra

**Bueno ese día el príncipe Vegeta salió en una misión y bueno quería saber porque a pesar de el ser de mi edad era tan diferente a mi y me escabullí en su nave…hasta la fecha no se cómo no se dieron cuenta-** dijo sonriendo para si mismo- **como no teníamos a donde regresar el ejercito de frezzer nos acogió y ahí eh pasado los otros 9 años de mi vida siendo ultrajado, masacrado y humillado de maneras que jamás te imaginarias, pero en una misión logre escuchar a Frezzer hablar con Zarbon un soldado muuuuuy rarito que se cree guapo y escuche que el fue quien exploto el planeta Vegita, yo le había tomado mucho cariño a ese planeta así que me cabrie y decidí cometer auto suicidio..osea pelear contra freezer, no sé bien que paso pero amanecí en este planeta y desde entonces e vivido aquí**

Bra se quedo perpleja, tardo unos minutos en asimilar toooodo lo que le habían contado, en verdad ese chico era increíble a pesar de tooodo lo que le había pasado estaba sonriendo ella en su lugar ya se habría pegado un tiro, ese chico (no sabia porque) le inspiraba confianza…pero como decirle la verdad, no seria como a hola! Soy Bra Ouji mitad humana y sayayin vengo del futuro si! Porque le robe una máquina del tiempo a mi madre.Y te cuento que soy hija de vegeta a! y que tu no existes ya que todos los hombres de frezzer y sayayin a excepción de mi padre y goku fueron eliminados pero fue un gusto conocerte. eso es imposible

**Romina? Estas ahí- **Bra salió de sus ensoñaciones y miro a Will

**Si ¿Qué me decías?**

**Haber ahora te toca a ti ¿Quién eres?**

Bra no le quería mentir, pero tampoco le podía decir la verdad cambiaria mucho el futuro, mas de lo que ya lo cambio con el simple hecho de estar ella allí, asi que decidió contarle su historia….pero omitiendo algunas partes

**Bueno yo…**

*********tierra del presente*********

**Que haces Vegeta!-**dijo Bulma agarrándose de su marido mientras este volvaba como bala

**Calla mujer, que ya casi llegamos**

Bulma y Vegeta aterrizaron en el templo de kamisama siendo recibidos por Pikoro, Mr. Popo y Dende

**Señor Vegeta vimos lo que paso con su hija y…**

**SILENCIO INSECTO-** Vegeta aun con Bulma al hombro se acercó a - **tu, ábreme la habitación del tiempo**

**Kamisamas que hago usted decide- **Vegeta le mando una mirada que mataría a cualquiera y al pequeño namekusei le resbalo una gotita por la cabeza

**Enséñele al señor Vegeta la puerta Mr. Popo**

**Jum**

Vegeta siguió a Mr. Popo hasta entrar a la habitación, estando adentro soltó "delicadamente "a Bulma dejándola en el piso

**¿Qué DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE VEGETA? ¿Qué PLANEAS?**

**Tu no eres una genio mujer? No lo ves porque te traje aquí?-** dijo Vegeta mirándola

**Bueno ya lo entendí, pero Vegeta de igual no nos va a alcanzar el tiempo en una año no terminare la maquina**

**Pues mujer entonces ponte a trabajar..lo demás lo terminaras afuera pero esto nos ahorrara algo de tiempo- **dijo Vegeta abriendo la puerta de la habitación

**¿A dónde se supone que vas Vegeta?**

**Tengo cosas que hacer**

**;-)**

**;-)**

**;-)**

**;-)**

**Fin del capitulo 4**

**Chan chan chan chaaaaaaan**

**¿Qué pasara?**

**Bueno mil disculpas por la demora pero les prometo ser buena niña y subir los cap con mas regularidad ;-)**

**Dejen sus reviews son muuuuuy importantes ok!**

**Y nos leemos luego**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola chicos! Espero que les guste ^_^**

**Capitulo 5**

*******planeta desconocido en el pasado********

**Bu—bueno yo…-**"piensa rápido Bra"

**Tu?-**dijo Will alzando una ceja

**Haber mi nombre es Romina, soy mitad terrícola mitad….namekusei?- **Idiota, imbesil, se golpeaba internamente Bra…namekusei? Es en serio! No creía que el era tan torpe como para creerse eso

**Guau no había escuchado de esa raza-**dijo Will pensativo

**e-es que…..se murieron! Si! Los sayayin vinieron y BLUM PIU PIU PIU WAAAAA-**dramatizaba Bra al no saber que mas decir, dios mi padre que diría al ver este comportamiento tan humillante

**Romina..Estas bien?**

**Yo? Claro jejeje**

**Y tus padres**

**b-b-ueno mis padres, mi mama vive en la Tierra y mi papá murió por los sayayin-**Bra rezo para que Will no preguntara mas pero no estaba funcionando

**y porque vivías con tu papa en vez de en la tierra?**

**Porque mi mama era…..una puta-** "genio"se dijo Bra a si misma, ahora inventas un drama, muy bien Bra muy bien- **ella no podía mantenerme y me dejo abandonada y mi padre me recogió-** dijo Bra poniendo la mejor cara de cachorro atropellado de toda su vida

**o..lo entiendo, lamento haberte llamado así antes…no lo sabía- **Bra vio como Will le mando una mirada de lastima y ella solo sonrió

**no te preocupes…..y dime ¿Cómo sobrevives aquí?**

**Hum cazo animales de la zona y entreno nada mas**

**Guau tu sí que sabes divertirte- **dijo Bra sarcástica

**Bueno a veces viajo en la capsula-**

**O que bueno en tu capsula…..O MIERDA MI CAPSULA-** Bra se levanto como loca y de un salto reviro toda la cueva hasta que enzima de una mesa encontró su ropa con la pequeña capsula dentro, la sostuvo entre sus dedos y al comprobar que estaba bien dejo escapar un suspiro- **uffff que bueno, no quería quedarme varada aquí-**

Bra salió corriendo de la cueva y acciono la capsula para que de esta salga la maquina del tiempo, la observo y analizo y como vio todo en orden la volvió a guardar

**Que diablos es eso?**

Mierda

Se había olvidado de Will

**Es mi nave espacial-** dijo Bra cortante

**Y como haces para meterla en esa cosita?**

**e…pues un científico me las dio**

**umm bueno**

esa tarde Will no pregunto nada mas, asi que Bra se quedo sentada pensando en su situación, repasando los hechos ella se encontraba en el pasado, en un planeta desconocido, con un perfecto y sexi extraño, su madre esta a miles de años luz, su padre es un mercenario y sanguinario espacial y ah su máquina del tiempo tardara 4 meses en cargarse ¡PERFECTO!, Bra hundió su rostro entre sus piernas, y sin quererlo lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, en verdad era una estúpida ¿en qué momento se le ocurrió decirle eso a su padre? Ella sabía como era él y también que lo hacía porque era un enfermo de celos…pero sabía que la quería, a ella y a su mama ¿en verdad que le había pasado? No podía creer todas las tonterías que por la vanidad de ir a una estúpida fiesta la hicieron decir….pero de que valía arrepentirse ahora. De seguro su padre la odiaba y ni se a de ver dado cuenta de que ella no estaba, pero todo eso se lo merecía- **tu y tu bocaza-**

Bra se enterró mas en si misma hasta que sintió que le tiraron algo por la cabeza, lo agarro entre sus manos y vio a Will delante de ella

**Romina te ves horrible llorando, ponnte eso y ven para aca- **y se dio la vuelta

Bra examino lo que le había tirado y vio su ropa junto sus zapatos, con todo esto se había olvidado que seguía solo en esa sabana, Bra se cambio rápidamente y siguió a Will

Después de un tiempo de caminata llegaron a una especie de bosque donde Will se paro frente a ella y la miro

**Sabes es un desperdicio que todo ese potencial este en un cuerpo tan débil como el tuyo**

**Débil? Yo, ja no me vengas….-**Bra se cayó de golpe al sentir su cuello rodeado por un brazo de Will

**Tsk tsk tsk que decías?- **dijo Will divertido

**Bu-ebueno me cogiste desprevenida- **repuso Bra cruzando sus brazos

**Jajaja sabes? El mundo como está ahora no es apto para una nena como tu- **dijo Will

**A si? Ahora veras-**con el orgullo por delante Bra se abalanzó contra Will y comenzó a golpearlo mientras este esquivaba los golpes con una estúpida sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, en un descuido de Bra Will la tomo del cuello y la aprisiono contra el suelo el quedando enzima de ella

**Podría matarte si lo deseara ¿sabes?- **dijo Will divertido

**Y porque no lo haces?**

**No se….me pareces interesante-**Bra forcejeo hasta que logro soltarse y miro a Will

**¿Por qué me salvaste?- **esa era la duda que tenia Bra osea el perfectamente pudo dejarla morir en esa ciudad y el hubiera seguido con su vida, el no la conocía asi que ¿Por qué?

**Hum, quizás porque me recordaste a ella- **dijo Will mirando al cielo

**Ella?**

**Hum, quieres escuchar la historia de un viejo amor?**

Bra asintió

**Bueno una vez viaje a un planeta y me enamore perdidamente de una chica, era un mocoso no se si la amaba, pero me gustaba estar con ella, aunque cualquiera era mejor que estar con una sarta de gorilones peludos que fueron con quienes me crie, un dia olvide apagar mi rastreador y freezer se entero de mis escapadas a ese planeta, una tarde me mandaron a llamar y al entrar me encontré con ella masacrada en una silla- **hubo un silencio como si Will tratara de darse fuerzas para continuar- **el bastardo de frezzer me obligo a ver como la mataban y yo no pude hacer nada…..solo mirar**

A Bra se le formo un gran y espeso nudo en la garganta, en verdad ese chico había pasado por tanto

**Y cuando te vi hecha polvo entre los escombros no pude evitar salvarte, creo que lo hice para limpiar un poco mi conciencia de la culpa**

Bra vio como una lagrima descendía por el rostro de Will, no sabia porque pero se acerco tomando su cara entre sus manos- **eras un niño y no podias hacer nada, pero al salvarme probaste que también puedes ser un héroe-**Will sonrió de medio lado-** además yo no soy una florcita delicada eh? Yo tengo lo mío…solo me falta un poco de entrenamiento**

Will se paró de golpe y miro a Bra- **pues Romina acabas de conseguir a tu maestro**

**Pero no te molestaría?**

**Al contrario es bueno ya no estar solo- **la última parte Will lo dijo con un tono que partió en dos el corazón de Bra

Los días iban pasando y Bra se dedicaba a entrenar con Will, había decidido que ir a la tierra sería algo inútil ya que su madre aun no tenía esa tecnología, además en este planeta se encontraba segura y no había día que no se haya reído de las ocurrencias de Will, muchas noches él la había encontrado llorando en su cama y este solo se había tumbado al lado de ella, en verdad Will era lo único bueno de este mundo y daba mil gracias que el no era como el resto de los sayayin, lo que más le alegraba era que había en verdad mejorado mucho, tenia movimientos más agiles, se le había formado una leve musculatura pero igual siempre terminaba en ridículo frente a Will

**FINAL FLAAAAASSSSSHHHHHH-**bra ataco a Will desde el cielo el cual a duras penas logro esquivarla, siguieron con unos cuantos golpes y patadas hasta que Bra cayo rendida al suelo

**Ya no puedo mas-**jadeo Bra acostada en la hierba

**Jajaja nunca superaras al maestro-**dijo Will acostándose al lado de ella

**Gracias-**dijo Will, Bra se giro y lo miro perpleja

**¿Por qué? Yo te debería agradecer, tú me salvaste, me entrenas y eres una gran persona, yo soy la que te debo mucho en verdad no sabes lo mucho de haberte encontrado aquí**

**No Romina, yo te agradezco, en verdad me eh divertido muchos estos días y todo es gracias a ti, y todo es porque estas con migo-**Will tomo la mano de Bra

**Will yo me tengo que ir en 4 meses**

**¿Por qué? QUE HAY DE MALO AQUÍ-** dijo Will levantándose de golpe

**Will necesito regresar a mi hogar**

**Romina tú no tienes hogar ¿recuerdas?**

…

**Romina por favor quedate-**dijo abrazándola- **no soportaría volver a estar solo, además quiero protegerte**

**Will yo no-**Will la sujeto por sus hombros y se iba acercando a ella lentamente, Bra sentía su respiración contra sus labios y los mismos casi rosando los suyos, nada podía dañar ese momento mágico y hermoso

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!1**

Bra y Will se giraron hacia el estruendo, ambos miraron hacia el cielo y divisaron un objeto ovalado en forma de platillo, quizás ella no había visto antes ese objeto…pero estaba segura, esa nave era de Frezzer

**mierda**

**;-)**

**;-)**

**;-)**

**Fin del capitulo 5**

**Chan chan chan chaasaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan**

**¿Qué pasara?**

**¿es en verdad frezzer?**

**¿Qué fue a hacer vegeta?**

**¿bra y will estarán bien?**

**Descubran esto y mas en el nuevo capitulo de padre e hija**

**Dejen sus comentarios son muuuuuy importantes para mi**

**Yo se que quieren dejar un review…lo veo en sus ojos….lo desean 0-0**


End file.
